dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tokunaga Eri
Perfil thumb|250px|Tokunaga Eri *'Nombre:' 徳永えり (とくなが えり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tokunaga Eri *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 156 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Esposo *'Agencia:' FLaMme Dramas *Wake Atte Kasei ni Sumimashita: Erabareshi 4nin (WOWOW, 2020) *Rika (Fuji TV/Tokai TV, 2019) *Beshari Gurashi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Digital Tattoo (NHK, 2019) *Fruits Takuhaibin (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Koi no Tsuki (TV Tokyo-Netflix, 2018) *Kenko de Bunkatekina Saiteigendo no Seikatsu (Fuji TV-KTV, 2018) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Daisy Luck (NHK, 2018) *Warotenka (NHK, 2017) *Hibana: Spark (Netflix-NHK, 2016) *Itsuka Tiffany de Choushoku wo 2 (NTV, 2016) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.7 *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016) ep.4-5 *Itsuka Tiffany de Choushoku wo (NTV, 2015) *Bijo to Danshi (NHK, 2015) *Kokoro ga Pokitto ne (Fuji TV, 2015) *Hitojichi no Rodokukai (WOWOW, 2014) *Yoshiwara Uradoshi (NHK, 2014) *Dr. DMAT (TBS, 2014) ep.6 *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Kounotori no Yurikago (TBS, 2013) *Kogure Shashinkan (NHK, 2013) ep.3 *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) ep.7 *Hajimari no Uta (NHK, 2013) *Tonbi (TBS, 2013) ep.4 *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *Kaitakushatachi (NHK, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS-MBS, 2011) *Kairoutei Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shijuukunichi no Recipe (NHK, 2011) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Ayashiki Bungo Kaidan (NHK, 2010) ep.2 *Danso no Reijin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) ep.4 *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Fukuoka Renai Hakusho 2 (福岡恋愛白書2) (KBC, 2007) *Seishun Energy Dandori Musume (Fuji TV, 2006) ep.9 *Dance Drill (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete (TV Asahi, 2006) *Division 1 Houkago (Fuji TV, 2004) Películas *Mio on the Shore (2019) *Boku no Suki na Onnanoko (2019) *Rent A Friend (2019) *Kyoto Elegy (2016) *Rokugatsudou no Sanshimai (2014) *Arakawa Under the Bridge The Movie (2012) *Hasami (2011) *Mr. Inukai Keeps a Dog / Inukai San Chi no Inu (2011) *Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) *Hanamizuki (2010) *Haru's Journey / Haru tono tabi (2010) *The Boat / Boteu / House / Boat 보트 / No Boys, No Cry (2009) *Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) *Sing, Salmon, Sing! / Utatama (2008) *Bura bura ban ban (2008) *The Gift from Heaven / Tenshi ga Kureta Mono (2007) *Sai Ren (2007) *Hula Girls (2006) *Throws Out My Hometown Houkyou monogatari (2006) Anuncios *'2017:' Kansai Electric Power *'2014:' Saran Wrap *'2006:' Keio group *'2005:' Asics (ARBN Snowboard) Vídeos Musicales *JUJU - BELOVED (2011) *Asia Engineer (エイジアエンジニア) - Nanimo iezu ni Saigo no kokuhaku / 何も言えずに〜最期の告白〜 (2008) *aiko - Hoshinonaisekai / 星のない世界 (2007) *FUNKY MONKEY BABYS - Chippokenayūki / ちっぽけな勇気 (2007) Reconocimientos *'2010 20th Japan Film Critics Award:' Newcomer Award *'2010 65th Mainichi Film Awards:' Gran Premio Sponichi al Nuevo Talento por Haru's Journey Curiosidades *'Aficiones:''' Cantar, bailar y cocinar. *El 1 de mayo de 2019, la actriz anunció su matrimonio con un hombre no-celebridad. Enlaces *Perfil (FLaMme) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tokunaga Eri.jpg Tokunaga Eri 2.jpg Tokunaga Eri 3.jpg Tokunaga Eri 4.jpg Tokunaga Eri 5.jpg Tokunaga Eri 6.jpg Tokunaga Eri 7.jpg Tokunaga Eri 8.jpg Categoría:FLaMme Category:JActriz